The Next Contestant
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Here comes the next contestant." Didn't she know what she did to him, to most of the men in that club? Didn't she know the affect she was having upon them, the dreams she caused?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS, or the song NEXT CONTESTANT by Nickleback

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night seems like its getting worse._

Didn't she know what she did to the men around her when she'd walk into a room? Didn't she know the way they looked at her, the way they wanted her? Could she not understand the _dreams _that many men had had about her?

_I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works._

He really wished that she had not accepted this assignment. He had no doubt that she could pull this off, no that wasn't the problem. It was the mere fact that he had a hard enough time resisting her on any normal day, but seeing her here, like _this, _doing _those_ things, well lets just say things seemed to be getting harder, in more than one sense.

T_hey'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_Don't they know its never going to work?_

He had no idea she could move her body in such away, the gentle twists and the teasing turns, the way her back would arch as she moved, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. He knew this was a bad thing, he was supposed to be surveying the area and yet he couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from her, which seemed to be a problem many men in the club were having, much to his disapproval.

"_DiNozzo!"_ A voice crackled in his ear, and his head made an imperceptible movement with it. _"Surveillance!"_

Tony's only response was a shift of his eyes around the room, going back to the job he was assigned. He could feel her presence making her way through the crowd; dancing around the patrons of the club while serving them drinks. She'd already been up on stage tonight, and everyone seemed to be watching her after her sultry dance.

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant._

He couldn't stop his eyes from returning to her form as she stepped up to the bar, intent on getting her next orders filled. He watched with envy as a man sidled up next to her, his fists clenched in his lap.

"Can I get you something to drink, little lady?" The man questioned, and a grin spread across Tony's face as he anticipated her reaction.

"No, thank you." She stated, not even turning to look at the man.

"Two more beers please." Ziva told the bartender, who quickly pulled to frosty bottles up from below the bar. He popped the tops off, and pushed them towards her with a wink. With a smile and a wink in return Ziva's fingers enclosed upon the frosty chill of the bottles.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_There goes the next contestant._

The man didn't seem to know when to give up, his hand enclosed upon her bicep, twirling her to face him. "I will ask you again," he grunted, his fingers tightening fractionally upon her arm. "Can I get you a _drink?"_

Tony grimaced as a sly smile slipped across her lips, he watched as she leaned in closer to the man that held her arm, he knew she could snap it like a twig in a matter of seconds if need be, but that didn't stop the uncomfortable unfurling his belly had decided to take to. _He's going to get it, _Tony thought to himself, not feeling one bit sorry for the guy.

"_Make sure she doesn't break the man too bad, DiNozzo."_ Gibbs voice spoke in his ear once again.

"Sure, sure." Tony stated dismissively, not drawing to much attention to himself, yet letting Gibbs know he'd do exactly what he asked, but with little enthusiasm.

Ziva's face was mere inches from the man's now, her lips crooked, and her dark eyes glinting dangerously. "I believe I answered the first time." She stated coyly, shifting the bottles so she held them in one hand so she could have one free just in case. "Just because you want to ask it again does not mean my answer is going to change." In a move to quick for Tony to see Ziva's hand snuck out, striking the man mid chest. The man stumbled back, eyes wide and the pain evident in his stare. He had no idea what had hit him, he didn't seem to think that the little brunette before him could have done such a thing as his eyes shifted around nervously taking in everyone around him. Ziva's coy expression returned, as she smirked at the pained man in front of her. "Thank you for your offer though." She said politely, turning around and heading towards the table that had ordered the beers.

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know its never going to work?_

He would laugh if he weren't so frustrated – if he wasn't burning with this unrelenting rage that seemed to be clouding his every thought. His eyes were on her again, but he wasn't too concerned, McGeek was around this place somewhere he could do the surveying; Tony would stick to protection detail, protecting _his _Ziva. He was even jealous of the women he couldn't believe it. Part of him, found the way Ziva was flirting with them insanely hot, if the tightening of his pants was any indication of that, but another larger part couldn't stop itself from being bothered by this.

He'd never been jealous of a woman before, but now he was just as jealous of the women here as he was the club. He could only think that was because she was bestowing attention upon everyone but him, he understood, it was part of the job but he didn't have to like it.

His rage flared and his pants twitched as he watched Ziva rub up against another woman, squeezing past her while giving her a wink. He suppressed a groan, but he couldn't stop the way his hand made a move towards his crotch ever so slightly, he just hoped no one noticed his situation.

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_  
Here comes the next contestant._

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his chair yet again, and from Ziva's position on the floor she knew exactly what his problem was. She had to stop herself from heading over to him to help him with his "little" problem, it sounded tempting but she had a job to accomplish. She was finding it hard to do with the heat of his gaze on her the entire night; it was nearly scorching her skin, burning her straight to the core.

She smiled putting an extra swing in her hips for his benefit. Her eyes lingered on the patrons in the bar, and she watched as a man eyed her lust and something dark evident in his gaze. She kept her gaze on the man for a second longer, knowing that Gibbs would pick up her meaning from his spot in the surveillance van.

The man had dark brown hair, bordering on black, it hung limp and shaggy down to his eyes, he had dark lashes that fanned his tanned skin every time he closed his eyes, his green eyes pierced her, sending a chill down her soul. Though she was sitting she could clearly tell that his weight and height were a match to the description they had been given of the culprit. He looked dirty, like he could use a nice shower but he couldn't afford such amenities; which, judging from what Ducky had profiled of the man, he couldn't.

Ziva put on a flirty smile before going back to talking to nearby patrons; flirting, teasing, and even touching. There was only one man she wanted to be flirting with, that she wanted to tease to the brink of insanity, and she wanted to touch until the fire she knew they both felt flared to an intensity that was frightening, but exciting at the same time.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_There goes the next contestant._

Ziva could see the man that her gaze had lingered on earlier making his way towards her; she suppressed the shudder that wanted to run its way up her spine. She turned to Tony, letting him know through a silent conversation that she had found the man they were looking for and that he was heading her way.

Tony stiffened as he registered what Ziva had told him with just her eyes. He hastily stood from his stool, his erection all but forgotten as he made his way towards her slowly, inconspicuously. He'd be there when she needed him, he always was.

He watched as the man walked nearer, his hand shooting out and grabbing a handful of her rear. Her spine stiffened only a fraction, and only someone who knew her well would of noticed it. She turned towards the man, a smile on her lips, a fake smile. "Hey there." She murmured, in that sultry voice she had.

"Hi." The man's voice was gruff, and his eyes held dark secrets. "Can I take you somewhere?" He questioned, but his tone brokered now argument, he was going to take her somewhere, whether she wanted to go or not.

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant._

"Just where did you want to take me?" She questioned, keeping Tony in her line of vision, but not letting the perp know about it.

"Somewhere where we can be alone." The man spoke, pulling Ziva into her arms, not noticing, or not caring the way her hand twitched towards her right thigh, where her Sig was resting undetected beneath her short skirt.

"Sounds nice." Ziva purred.

"_Ziva, wait until Tony's outside before you act!" _Gibbs voice spoke rushed within her ear. She knew Tony heard it by the way he flinched at its intensity. She'd wait, but she didn't have to like it.

Ziva nodded at the bartender, signaling with her eyes the man that was standing next to her. The bartender smirked, nodding his acquiesce.

Ziva took a hold of the mans hand, making sure that it was the one that had taken residence upon her butt for far too long, she had to fight the urge to clench her hand tight and twist his hand backwards behind his back.

Ziva walked steadily forehead, occasionally looking back to smile at the man behind her, she was actually checking to make sure Tony was making his way outside as well. The man behind her began to get twitchy, so she hurried her footsteps, wanting to get this over with.  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_There goes the next contestant._

She stepped out of the building, and she was immediately pushed into a nearby wall. The man towered over her, and she sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Didn't they ever learn to get a little bit further away from a crowd; didn't they know that there were security cameras around every turn now?

The man ran his slimy hand up her arm, until it was cupping the back of her neck. "You're so very beautiful." His breath fanned across her skin, and she recoiled into herself. _Where was Tony?_ She wanted to get this over with, before this vile man decided to touch her more.

The man's grip tightened on her neck, applying pressure to the base of her neck. She knew she'd have a bruise there tomorrow. "You will be mine." He murmured his voice menacing, and she watched as he lowered his mouth towards her skin, and that was too much. She acted with out thinking. Her leg shot out, striking him in the back of the knee as her hand twisted his arm behind his back. She heard the pop of his shoulder just before his face smacked against the ground with a sickening crack.

"Bitch!" The man snarled, attempting to move from the ground but she twisted his arm tighter. She watched as he reached for his knife she'd seen earlier when he'd slammed her into the ground. She stomped on his hand, her four-inch heel digging into his flesh breaking the skin. "You're going to pay!"

Before she had seen what was happening he kicked up his leg, his legs made contact with her back, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Ziva landed, rolling backwards away from the man with a glare set on her features. "I would not have done that if I were you." She spoke in a deadly tone.

While Ziva had been rolling the man had attempted to right himself. He now sat clutching his bloody palm, a grimace housed upon his features.

Ziva stood slowly, stalking towards the man. He didn't seem frightened, and she figured he had a good reason not to be, after all he'd already killed four women, and none of them had put up much of a fight, but she'd show him. She would fight for those women who couldn't and she would win. "I believe it is you, who will pay." those were the last words she said to him before she kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground once again, unconscious

She sighed again, just once she wished they put up a bit more of a fight.

Tony came running out of the building; panting and worried. He'd been trying to make it to the door a few minutes after Ziva had exited but he couldn't seem to get to the door, everyone had converged around him, blocking his exit. He'd pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, getting angry shouts from patrons, and he had Gibbs yelling in his ear to get outside.

When he'd finally exited the building the first thing he saw was Ziva leaning against the wall, her arms crossed under her chest. The small halter she was wearing was now slightly raised upon her abdomen; he could now see more of her creamy flesh. His mouth watered, and he seemed to forget himself as he rushed over to her.

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like its getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant._

"Are you alright?" He questioned hesitantly, as he approached her.

She nodded. "Yes. But he is not." She murmured, nodding her head towards the unconscious man.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Tony questioned, smirking. She could take care of herself he knew that, but he still got worried every time she had to face down a suspect alone.

She turned to him, a small spark in her eyes. "I wanted too." She smirked. "But I did radish him up."

Tony gave her a look, enclosing in on her space. "I believe you mean beat." He laughed lightly, his arms resting on either side of her head. "I bet you looked hot doing it too."

She smiled seductively. "Are you saying I do not look hot now, Tony?"

"Oh, you look really hot right now." He grinned broadly.

"You do not look so bad yourself, DiNozzo." And with that Tony couldn't stand it any longer, he leaned down and captured her soft lips with his. She tasted sweet, yet spicy at the same time, just as he thought she would. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, causing a moan to make its way through both their throats.

"_What, is no one going to tell me that I look good?" _ Gibbs' voice sounded in their ear.

They pulled away, laughter apparent in their expressions.

**End.**

**Oh, I enjoyed this. It was fun. This was my second songfic other, but my first one for NCIS. Did you like it? I sure hope so. I was listening to this song and it made me think of Tony getting jealous. I love me some Jealous!Tony. :] LOL**

**QUESTION: [I don't have a question … uhm … I only got one thing] Who all has a myspace? **

**LOL. My head hurts and I am too tired to think up a good question. But lets see. PLEASE REVIEW!! :]]**


End file.
